Stalker
by Dark-ShadowXx
Summary: Prompto has been following Noctis around all day like a little lost puppy and the young prince is getting sick of his antics. Will he ever find a way to get rid of the blond-haired prankster?  Short story-Humour/friendship


Stalker

.

..oO0Oo..

.

**Disclaimer: This fan-fiction is for entertainment purposes ONLY.**

**Final Fantasy Versus, Noctis and Prompto are copyrighted to Sqaure Enix.**

**.**

"Hey Noct, that girl's checking you out," Noctis heard for the 64th time that day. He slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead in an act of frustration though secretly he felt a strange mixture of confusion and amusement. Was he really that dense or had he only recently begun to attract the opposite sex? In that case, Noctis had been relatively unaffected by it until the day a certain blond idiot had tagged along home with him like a little lost puppy. Ever since then, the blond had taken to alerting Noctis to the presence of his fangirls like some kind of personal alarm.

They had been walking around town all day and at least twice every hour Prompto would cheerily announce that Noctis had caught the attention of yet _another_ female. A part of Noctis wished that someone more sensible—like Ignis—was around. Speaking of Ignis, Noctis could have sworn that he'd heard someone's footsteps ever so lightly following behind them and he suspected that it was the nimble-footed Ignis sent to keep an eye on him.

"Hey Noctis, this pretty lady over here wants your number," Prompto loudly proclaimed, causing Noctis to be thrown off of his train thought. Before he had time to react, Prompto spoke up again, "sorry, I meant to say that she _wanted_ your number. I hope you don't mind that I gave it to her." Many heads turned their way. _Just __great_, Noctis thought wearily._ Could this day get any worse?_ "0-7-8-8-4..." Prompto began calling out random digits for the crowd of squealing fangirls that had accumulated before him. Noctis caught side of the mischievous glint in his Prompto's eyes and suddenly with a jolt, he realised what was going on; his mobile number was being called out. Noctis felt a wave of dread crash over him. _Oh no. Now he'd get lusty messages and freaky phone calls everyday. The harassment would never end._

All Noctis had time to feel was the dizzying rush of thoughts spinning around his head like some kind of crazy roundabout before he burst out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Prompto, don't you d-" More heads turned as the prince managed to compose himself just in time. _Shit._ It was only after the scream had escaped his throat that the realisation hit him-hard like a tonne of bricks in the face-_Prompto didn't know his number. That blond hindrance had just been winding him up. He was a **prince** anyway; he could easily invest in a new phone. _Shit.

That was the last straw. Noctis decided that he'd had enough tomfoolery for one day. Now Prompto really had it coming to him. It was finally time to put an end to his antics. His face burning with a combination of embarrassment and frustration, the prince cleared his throat and turned to address the the carefree prankster who had harassed him all day. "Hey Prompto, I think your stalker wants to say something to you; she's been following you around all day for the chance."

Upon mention, out of the shadows emerged a girl, who, though small and frail, had wild, buggy eyes that made a person's very being shudder with just once glance. She had limp, mousy hair and saliva pooling out of the corner of her mouth. She stared at Prompto with hungry intent. Around her neck hung a camera.

Noctis watched in amusement, feeling very proud of himself (yet also slight feeling slight pity) as Prompto's caramel-coloured eyes grew wide and then filled up with pure terror. ''ARGHHHHHHHH!" He shrieked as he ran away like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

.

..

..oO0Oo..

.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ IF YOU CAN BE BOTHERED XD !<strong>

**Awww man, now I feel bad for being mean to Prompto! Just kidding! XD Prompto's such a hottie!**

**(By the way, Prompto hasn't run away forever-just for the time being to get away from his crazy stalker!)**

**I portrayed Prompto as quite annoying but I don't think that Noctis gets annoyed of Prompto-I think that that they have a good relationship; a bromance of sorts-but this little story was supposed to show their interaction in the early days of their friendship. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it. Do you think I portrayed the characters well? What do you think they will be like in the game? **(By the way, does anyone know of any good fanfics about Prompto?)** P****lease leave a review if you have the time; I would love to speak to fellow fans! ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy the rest of your day :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Dark-ShadowXx**


End file.
